crossingvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirino
Kirino Kousaka (高坂 桐乃 Kōsaka Kirino) is the female protagonist of the My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute series. She is available both as a main character and as a sub character in Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void. Overview A beautiful, smart and athletic 8th grade overachiever who seemingly lives a perfect life. However, she has one special interest. That is playing adult-rated games. She is currently not on speaking terms with her brother, Kyousuke. Journal Voice Lv. 2 affinity required * Tomoka-chan! Please be my sister!! -- Incident * Could you please give Enju to me as my sister? -- Incident Lv. 4 affinity required * My brother is an idiot! But... still... -- Incident * Excellent! The winner is Kiririn! -- Battle Lv. 6 affinity required * You'll remember this every time you see an eroge! -- Incident Lv. 8 affinity required * You're my sister from now on! -- Incident Lv. 10 affinity required Quote Lv. 1 affinity required * In the usual bishoujo games, the player normally is a male, so they get called many different ways. They address you in a special way, like 'onii-chan', 'onii', 'aniki', 'anikun' some different way that suits the girl's type. That love they have for the brother just really strikes you hard. -- Oreimo Vol. 1: 69 * I know too that this isn't... a normal girl's hobby. That's why I couldn't tell anyone... and I hid it... But even if I know so... I just love it... When I'm using the Internet... I just can't help searching about it... and then I find myself playing the trial version... and as I play the trial edition, I get the feeling that I've got to buy it and... -- Oreimo Vol. 1: 71 Lv. 3 affinity required * ... Oh what an idiot you are. Don't mix up 2D and 3D realms. Games are just games. Reality is reality. Think of this, would a real little sister ever think of liking their own brother? No way. -- Oreimo Vol. 1: 76 Lv. 5 affinity required * If I game I played in the M18 version gets a general rated version for something like a console release, I will play that version too. But I always get the feeling that something's different. Yet, it is hard to determine what exactly is different. Even then I think there are things they can only do if it's adult only. -- Oreimo Vol. 1: 104 * But I won't quit it. That's because... I love it... I really love it! Quitting even when I love it... I don't want to... I just can't... -- Oreimo Vol. 1: 246 Lv. 7 affinity required * What is 'the real Kirino'? A beautiful girl, someone with distinguished fashion sense, a sports prodigy, and someone who excels at her schoolwork. She has a lot of friends, she is looked up to by everyone at school, has a great rapport with her teachers, flourishes in her club activities, is even a model outside of school, is relied on by everyone, is loved by everyone... She's absolutely perfect, amazingly cool, super cute, really beautiful. That Kirino Kousaka, you mean? -- Oreimo Vol. 2: 351 * Black hair has got to be in a twin tail, I think. These little weak-looking girls make you feel like you want to protect them and you know... hug them tight and... haha aren't they nice? -- Oreimo Vol. 1: 69 Lv. 9 affinity required Main • A.ATK Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent Magical Girls Increases the group's Dmg Dealt by A% and reduces Dmg Taken by B% when HP is under 60%. Stats Cheering Sub • Back ATK Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent As a sub character, Kirino doesn't have an exclusive talent. Stats Cheering Gallery Kirino-kousaka-main.jpeg|Kirino (Main) Kirino-kousaka-sub.jpeg|Kirino (Sub) Category:Oreimo Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sub Characters